Dealing with the Devil Remake Sonic and Cuphead crossover
by Yelen Eng
Summary: Sonic has been transported to inkwell isles and has to beat the devil with a few new friends. Will he go home? Will he find love? Will he die in attempts? Will I stop asking questions? Who knows! Read to find out! I do not own Sonic or Cuphead, their rightful owners are; SEGA and Studio MDHR. Have a hell of a time reading it! ;)


(Sonic's P.O.V.)

Whoosh! The wind howled as I zoomed through the meadows, running makes me feel so free and calmed. Oh, by the way, The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and I'm a mobian who resides on mobius. It's a lot different here than on earth, most mobians wander the streets of station square, and some humans do live here, but it's mostly mobians.

Mobians are animals that are anthropomorphic, that basically means that we can walk, talk, eat, drink, sleep, and do other stuff, like humans do. I am a blue hedgehog with white gloves, red running shoes, emerald eyes, and a carefree attitude.

Anyways, I'm getting side tracked here because my best bud Tails had found something he wanted to show me. It was very urgent he had explained to me, apparently it was something like a link between our world and another, I knew I had to get there fast so I took the short cut that we all use to get to tails' workshop. But it just felt uneasy this time, I took caution and considered it to just be Eggman creeping up and waiting at any moment to strike and kidnap me or my friends. Beginning to feel more shivers crawl up my spine, I knew this was not egghead, he didn't do this. I quickened up the pace and went into a slight jog, but after a couple seconds after attempting to jog away, I heard footsteps and did not recognize them as any of my friend's footstep patterns. I slowly went faster, and faster, and faster until I was at running speed, not tempting to go at full speed. I knew I would have to because the footsteps were getting quicker, and quicker, and quicker until they were at the speed I was going at.

Not paying attention, I went and hit my limits by running at the speed of sound, I thought that I could escape the pursuer, but as I heard the footsteps starting to silent, a big purple hammer came crashing my way and knocked me out. I knew that I was in one hell of an adventure.

(No P.O.V.)

"Come on! We can do this Mugs!" A cup with a red bendy straw and red trousers exclaimed to his brother "I'm not to sure about that cups." A mug with a blue (non-bendy) straw and blue trousers yelled back to his brother, the two of them were having a difficult time trying to beat the root gang. Whenever one died they would parry slap each other and come back from the grave to help the other defeat the boss they needed to, but if they missed the other would soar to heaven and drop down outside of where the battle was in progress and would just have to watch. As they got defeated like always, they didn't go into the battle again like they usually do, they saw something far more suspicious, they saw the devils right hand man dragging a weird sack, but it looked suspicious.

"H-Hey! M-Mister Dice Man! What i-is in t-that sack of y-yours?" Mugman stammered out just loud enough for the guy with a dice for a head to hear, but the dice figure ignored them the best they could and prayed to be left alone, but the cups wanted an answer. "Hey! You don't just ignore my bro like that! Answer him NOW!" Cuphead complained while the dice figure was almost out of sight, "King Dice!" Cuphead and Mugman screamed in unison and almost knocked king dice over, but with enough force to cause him to stumble away to where the sack was left alone.

Confused Cuphead and Mugman slowly stumbled to the sack and begin to slowly open it, but then remember that elder kettle wanted them at the house for a quick snack and a little family reunion. The two of them grasped the sack and made their way back home, only to sneak in through their communal window to leave the sack on one of their beds, they decided on mugman's bed since it was comfier and snuck out of the same window to walk causally to the front door and knock hard. "Oh! Mugs! Cups! Come on in, wait till you taste the food me and Elder Kettle baked!" A cheerful voice chirped from the other side of the door way, as soon as they heard about the taste of the food, their mouths started to water.

Cuphead swung the door open carefully before being caught up in a bear hug with a female chalice cup and having his brother pile on top of them," Oh Cuphead and Mugman, things haven't been the same without you here." The chalice wined, "I even tried to persuade Elder Kettle to let me join you two." The chalice signalled for Mugman to get up as to where he did immediately before apologizing, and gave the chalice and his brother some room. "Sorry sis," Cuphead apologized, and the chalice accepted the apology before rushing the two boys inside the building, desperate for them to try her cooking. The two boys dug in straight away and immediately thanking their sister and father before rushing as fast as they can up the stairs leaving an chalice having her dreams come true, that she could go with Cuphead and Mugman and fight the bosses like they would. Elder Kettle gave her the same elixir he gave to Cuphead and Mugman and gave her the basic tutorial, she was done just as fast as she had started and began to rush up the stairs to see that their room door was closed shut, she slowly crept the door open to see a sack on Mugmans bed, Cuphead and Mugman both sitting on Cupheads bed and her bed being only touched by her teddy bear.

She began to listen in on the conversation and heard their doubts to success, and after a while she had heard enough and busted the door open screaming at the top of her lungs, "CUPHEAD AND MUGMAN! YOU CAN DO THIS, DON'T EVER LOSE FAITH BECAUSE NOW I'M GONNA BE THERE WITH YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she quieted down and spoke in a small whisper, "you break my heart when you say those things, a-and i-i d-don't want to lose you both... y-you mean the world t-to m-m-m-me..." she started to break down and sulk "i-i-I-I-i c-c-c-c-can't l-l-l-lose y-y-y-y-you, i-i-i-i-i l-l-l-love y-y-y-y-you b-b-b-b-b-b-both." Barely able to speak any longer she stuttered out, " I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i c-c-c-c-c-c-c-can't l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-los-s-s-se y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-two..." then she bursted out into tears with Mugman and Cuphead comforting her, everyone in that area began to feel sympathy for the girl because she was the most cheerful one there and would brighten the day of any soul, even a depressed one. So hearing the little girl cry just broke their hearts completely, soon enough she started to calm herself down and cheerfully chirped to Cuphead and Mugman that she was able to run and gun like they would, and questioned them about the sack. They were just as confused as she was and didn't hesitate when their sister asked them to help her open the sack, luckily it was an easy un-tighten and open, but they didn't except what they saw...

Chapter 1; DONE!


End file.
